Starks Make the Strangest Friends
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davey has arrived in Miami for a Daddy/Daughter day with Tony, but she brings someone special along with her. Fem!Davis and no flames!


"Starks Make the Strangest Friends"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Humming a song under his breath, Anthony 'Tony' Stark was happy that his paperwork had been finished and he didn't have any meetings for the rest of the week.

He had freshly showered and was fixing his hair, wanting to make sure he was presentable and that the house was clean for the visitor he was having over for the weekend.

"Sir, Mr. Hogan has arrived with Ms. Davia." The English accented voice of the artificial intelligence JARVIS reported.

JARVIS had been created as a system to help Tony complete his work and had been based on Edwin Jarvis, the family butler who had helped raise Tony when he was a child.

Edwin had also helped look after Davey when she was a baby before he later on died when the girl was still very young much to the sadness of the two Starks and their godmother.

"Thanks, J!" Tony called.

Walking out of his room and smoothing down the blue t-shirt he was wearing, Tony made his way into the living room and found Happy Hogan helping an 11 year old girl carry her bags into the mansion.

The girl had long raspberry colored hair that was pulled up into a ponytail while her bangs framed her face and she was wearing a white tank top, jean shorts and yellow sneakers.

Held against her chest was a strange blue and white stuffed animal that had large scarlet colored eyes, something that Tony assumed she had gotten from in Japan.

"Happy, you don't have to carry everything, y'know. I can help carry my own stuff." Davia 'Davey' Motomiya stated.

"I know that, kiddo, but it's my job to help you and your father with whatever you need. And that includes carrying your things." Happy told her.

Rolling her eyes fondly at the man, Davey then turned when she felt eyes on her and a bright smile lit up her face when she saw her father had arrived.

"Daddy!" She cried.

"There's my little princess!" Tony said as he opened up his arms.

Dropping the stuffed animal on the floor, ignoring the squeak it gave out when it hit the floor, Davey rushed over to her father and jumped into his arms, giggling as the man picked her up and swung her around.

Grinning at the sight of the father and daughter, Happy gathered up the bags and carried them off to the bedroom that had been built for Davey whenever she stayed with her father in Miami.

Tatia and Jun Motomiya had their own rooms as well for when they came to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with him.

Placing kisses on the side of his daughter's head, Tony then set her back down on her feet and smiled down at her.

"Is it just me or did you grow a few inches since I last saw you?" Tony teased.

"Dad, that was four weeks ago." Davey gave him an amused look.

"Yeah, well, a lot can change in four weeks. Come on, I want you to tell me everything that's been happening. How are you doing in school? Did you make any new friends? Come on, princess, spill." Tony insisted.

Opening her mouth to speak, Davey stopped when she remembered something.

Turning around to where she had dropped her stuffed animal, Davey grimaced and walked over to it, scooping it up into her arms.

"Sorry about that, buddy." She whispered to it.

"Princess?" Tony questioned, curious over what she was doing.

Whipping around to face her father, Davey gave him a nervous smile and walked back over to him, almost cradling the blue creature to her breast.

"Dad, I have someone I want you to meet. He's my best friend and he's the first person I ever told about me being a Stark." Davey explained.

"Really?" Tony blinked.

He was honestly surprised by this.

Davey didn't trust people easily and didn't have anyone she could really call a friend.

Unlike her father and grandfather, Davey had a natural ability to know whom she could trust and would automatically reject anyone who gave her 'bad vibes' just like her grandmother Maria Stark.

If Davey had told someone about herself being a Stark, then it meant that this person was extremely trustworthy and she had begun to care for them.

"Yep." Davey nodded.

"Okay. That's great, honey. I'm happy that you're finally making friends. So, when do I get to meet the little guy?" Tony asked.

An amused expression bloomed across his daughter's face and her eyes sparkled with the same mischief that the Starks were well known for.

"I'm right here!" The stuffed animal spoke.

Mouth dropped open, Tony stared down at the creature and watched as it smiled cutely up at him and waved its tiny paw.

Looking the creature over, Tony was unable to believe that this creature was real.

He would think that perhaps his daughter had created a type of robot that looked like a children's toy, but knew that wasn't possible.

Davey was able to envision machines in her mind and was able to design them on paper, but she lacked the ability to build her own creations.

"What is that thing and how can it talk?" Tony asked as he pointed at the creature.

Amused by the look of disbelief and shock that colored her father's face, the raspberry haired pre-teen held the lizard closer to herself.

"Dad, this is DemiVeemon. He's my Digimon partner. Just think of him as my version of JARVIS, only he has a body. No offence, J, y'know I love you." Davey grinned up at the ceiling.

"The sentiments are returned tenfold, Ms. Davia." JARVIS crooned.

That made Davey giggle while Tony stared down at the creature that had been introduced as a Digimon to him.

"Okay, so many questions. Let's start with where that thing came from and why he's here." Tony said.

Moving over to the couch to sit down, Davey sat DemiVeemon on her lap and the dragon moved so he was sitting on her knees.

Following his daughter, the dark haired man took a seat beside her and looked expectant.

"Well, it all started on the first day of school..." Davey began the tale.

(Four weeks earlier...)

Waking up that morning and showering, Davey made her way to school smelling of honey and strawberries and yawning widely as she tried to wake herself up.

Jun had left before her to get to cheerleading practice and Tatia had rushed off to get to work.

Walking into the school yard, Davey glanced around and saw many familiar faces from the previous years and a few new ones she had never seen before.

Making her way to the exit of the school, Davey narrowed her eyes when she spotted the familiar lilac colored hair of Yolei Inoue, the younger sister of Jun's best friend Chizuru Inoue.

She didn't know why or what she had done, but Yolei didn't like her and was always very rude to her whenever they were around each other.

One of these days, Davey wasn't going to hold her tongue and was going to verbaly abuse the little tramp into submission so that she would never cause her trouble ever again.

Ignoring the lilac haired girl and the strange new blond boy who was following her, Davey made her way over to her shoe locker and changed into her indoor shoes before making her way into class.

Once she had the ugly beige shoes on, the Stark heir made her way into her first class of the day and found only the teacher Mr. Hamasaki inside.

Looking up from the chalk board, the man smiled at the girl who claimed her desk right away.

"Ah, Davia, good morning." The teacher greeted.

"Morning, Mr. Hamasaki." She said.

"It's good that I have you here right now. I've wanted to talk to you about joining this year's science olympics team. With your help, maybe we'll finally make it to nationals." Hamasaki grinned.

Sighing at this, Davey set her school bag down on her desk.

"I already told Mr. Aizawa that I don't want to join the science club." She said.

"Davia, I don't understand why you refuse to join. You're an incredibly intelligent girl. You may very well be the most intelligent girl in all of Japan. This is a good thing." Hamasaki insisted.

"But then I would suffer from being stalked by the press and other annoying people because of how famous I'll be. I just wanna live as normal a childhood as possible. Besides, isn't me passing every class good enough?" Davey pouted.

Realizing he wasn't going to get the girl to change her mind, Hamasaki shook his head and began to make his way out of the class room.

"I'm going to pick up the list of new students for the year. Please, at least think about it." He requested before leaving.

Scoffing at that, Davey started unpacking her bag, already knowing for certain that she wouldn't be joining the science club or the computer club.

The whole point of never letting anyone know that she was the Stark heir was so that she could live a normal and happy life the way she wanted and didn't want anyone to wonder if she would be anything like Tony or Howard.

Soon enough, more students began to pile into the room and a pretty brunette with reddish brown eyes dressed in a white and pink sleeveless turtleneck, yellow shorts and pink finger gloves that reached her forearms walked into the room.

"Hey, Kari." Davey greeted the girl who sat down at the table beside her.

"Hey, Davey. You're here early." Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya commented.

"Yeah, didn't want to be late for the first day back." Davey responded.

Just then, Hamasaki returned and the students all rushed to their seats.

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher. And I'd like you all to welcome a new student." He said.

Next, a blond haired boy with blue eyes dressed in a white hat, green and yellow long sleeved turtleneck and olive colored shorts walked into the room.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK." he said bowing his head.

"Please take the seat behind the girl with the camera around her neck." Mr. Hamasaki said.

TK walked over and sat behind Kari, the two smiling at each other.

"Together again." TK said to her.

"Just like old times." Kari said back.

Blinking at the way the two were interacting with each other, Davey wondered how Kari knew the new kid and why they seemed very close.

"Our teacher kind of looks like Ogremon." TK joked making Kari laugh.

(Later on...)

It was time for science and Davey was dreading it.

She knew that the teacher would try to speak with her about joining the science team, but she didn't want to.

When she arrived, she saw that the new kid, Takeru 'TK' Takaishi, was speaking with Aizawa and wondered what was going on.

When she neared them, Aizawa took notice of her and smiled brightly.

"Davia, wonderful timing!" Aizawa greeted.

Curious, TK glanced over and saw the berry haired girl who stopped in front them, wondering why the science teacher seemed thrilled to see the girl.

"I'm afraid to ask why." Davey muttered.

"Now, TK here is new to school and his grades in science are very...disappointing. I believe he would do well under your tutelage." Aizawa said.

That statement made Davey's eyes grow wide in shock.

"T-Tutor? You want me to tutor someone?" Davey asked.

Ignoring the girl's horror, Aizwa turned to smirk down at TK.

"Davia here has the number one highest GPA in the entire school. She has a natural ability for doing science. She'll help you with your work." Aizawa told the blond.

"Does no body care what I think?" Davey glared.

"Oh, hush, go on into class and get the books from the desk. We'll be diving right into the work." Aizawa said as he shooed the students into the room.

Huffing, Davey stomped into the class and walked up to the front desk, grabbing two text books and made her way over to TK who was nervously standing beside a table.

"Here." She said as she handed the book over to him.

She shouldn't take her anger out on him, especially since this wasn't his fault.

"Thanks. Listen, if you don't want to tutor me..." He trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you." She told him.

"Really?" TK blinked his pretty blue eyes in surprise.

"Yeah. Try to be patient with me. I'm not very good with working with people I don't know." Davey said as she sat down.

Nodding at that, TK took a seat beside the girl and watched as she took out her pencil and note book.

"Okay. Um, I didn't get your name before. I'm TK Takaishi." He held his hand out.

"Davey Motomiya." She gave him a grin and shook his hand.

Smiling as the first meeting seemed to smooth over, TK went into the lesson, confused by what he was learning, but Davey took notice and started explaining things to him that would make sense.

Class soon finished up and Aizawa gave everyone homework, which allowed Davey and TK to make plans to meet after school to study together.

(End of the day...)

During lunch period, Davey had managed to complete most of the homework she had been given that day and was waiting at the shoe lockers for TK to arrive.

"Davey!" A male voice called.

Looking up from putting her shoes on, Davey saw TK walking over to her with Kari at his side.

"Hey, Kari." Davey nodded at him.

"Davey, I had no idea you were so good at science. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kari asked the girl.

"It didn't seem like a big deal." Davey said honestly as she shrugged.

"Anyway, Kari wanted to come with us to the library to study. Is that okay with you?" TK asked.

"Sure, why not?" Davey sighed.

"Great, let's go." Kari smiled.

As the trio started to leave the school, they were stopped by an older girl with long lilac hair and copper brown eyes who had large circular glasses, a blue bandana, a pink long sleeved shirt and long red skirt.

At the sight of Yolei, Davey had to stop herself from scowling.

"Hey!" Yolei called as she ran up to them.

When her eyes landed on Davey, the lilac haired girl turned her nose up at the younger girl and the raspberry haired girl had to resist the urge to flip her the bird.

"Oh, hi Yolei." TK greeted her as she came over with a note.

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked the brunette.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Well, are you related to Tai? Cause he sent this e-mail." Yolei said holding up a note that said 'Come to the Digital World. The Digimon need our help.'

"My brother needs us." Kari said as she ran off.

Stunned by this, TK, Davey and Yolei all chased after.

As they made their way to the computer lab, the group ran into a middle school student who had black eyes and red hair who wore a green blazer, navy tie and grey pants.

"Izzy!" Yolei and Davey cried.

"Davey, great to see you again." Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi smiled down at the girl.

He was the only one who knew about the girl's intelligence since he had caught her in the computer lab hacking into the news station, changing the news prompter so a reporter she hated would say something embarrassing on TV.

The man deserved for thinking he could get more famous by doing a report on a teenage girl who was raped and harassed her family for the information.

Davey smiled at the redhead, ignoring the jealous glare Yolei was sending her way.

"Hey, Yolei. I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said.

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored." She gushed.

"What's up Izzy?" TK asked with a smile.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail." Kari said showing him the note as Yolei looked at her confused.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy said.

Once Yolei unlocked the computer lab, everyone rushed inside and Izzy claimed a computer, typing away on the keyboard furiously.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night. But boy, talk about fun. I got him!" The red head said.

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides." Yolei said.

"I think I heard Tai talk about once, but I wasn't really listening. I thought it was some video game." Davey mused.

TK turned to Davey in surprise, wondering how she knew Kari, Izzy and Tai.

"You know Tai?" TK asked her.

"They play on the same soccer team." Kari explained.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea, let's all go to the Digital World." Yolei grinned.

A boy from a younger grade with brown hair and forest green eyes dressed in a purple long sleeved turtleneck and grey pants.

"Yolei, weren't you coming over? Remember, you were gonna fix my computer." The boy, Cody Hida, reminded.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." She said as she walked out with him.

When Yolei left the room, Davey allowed herself to relax.

"If Tai's there…the gate to the Digital World is open." Izzy said as he looked at the screen.

"We're going back to the Digital World. Prodigious!" Izzy cried as he, Kari and TK pulled out these strange devices.

"Um, guys, what is the Digital World and how do you plan on getting there?" Davey asked them.

Turning his attention back onto the girl, Izzy took in her appearance and saw how those cat shaped eyes were narrowed at him.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to her and if she had to, she would hack into the computer and somehow find her own way to get into the Digital World.

"The Digital World is a very dangerous place." Izzy explained to her.

"And the only way we can get there is with our Digivices." TK said as he held up the powder blue device.

Blinking at that, Davey then noticed the computer light up and pointed at it.

"Um, something's going on with the computer." She said.

Whirling around, the three Digivice wielders all watched in surprise as blue, red and yellow lights shot out of the computer.

Crying out in shock, Davey caught the blue light that flew into her hands while the red and yellow lights shot out of the computer room.

Once the scare was over, Davey uncurled her hands from around the strange device that had formed from the light and was stunned with what she saw.

Lying in her hands was a white device with sky blue colored grips and had a black antenna.

"What is this thing?" Davey asked as she showed it off to the others.

"It's a Digivice!" TK gasped.

Kari frowned as she looked down at the device in her hands.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." She said as the redhead looked at the computer.

"Huh. We better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open." He said.

"How long will it stay open for?" TK asked.

"Hmm." Izzy said.

"I don't care. I'm going to help my brother." Kari said.

"Is anybody going to explain just what the heck is going on here? What is this thing and why did it come out of the computer?" Davey demanded.

"It's called a Digivice and if the Digital World sent it to you, then it means you're a part of what's going on right now. And you need to take this seriously." Izzy told her.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kari said with a determined look as she held his Digivice up to the screen.

A few seconds later, light shone from the computer and Kari was sucked inside much to the shock of Davey.

"I'm with you." TK said as he held up his Digivice and was pulled in with her.

"It's your turn…unless you're scared." Izzy said looking at Davey while she sent a small glare at him.

"I'm not." Davey said holding up her Digivice and was pulled in.

Deep down, she was worried about what would await her on the other side of the portal.

Much to her surprise, she found herself standing in a forest with Kari and TK.

"Whoa, check this place out." Davey blinked in awe.

Noticing a change in her clothing, Davey glanced down and gasped in surprise when she noticed her clothes were different.

Kari was staring ahead with a determined expression, but TK took notice of the wardrobe change and grinned in amazement.

Davey was now dressed in a black tube top that had pink flames around the waistline, pink fingerless gloves, light wash jeans and green sneakers.

"This place comes with a new wardrobe." She commented.

"It's over this way." Kari said when she got a signal on her Digivice, leading the trio to where it was.

As they walked through the forest, Davey noticed that a vending machine was placed off to the side and she frowned in confusion at it.

"What the heck? Why is there a vending machine in the forest?" Davey muttered.

Narrowing her eyes, Davey walked over to it and began to inspect it, seeing that it had no cable and was turned off.

Standing behind the machine, she gave it a kick and watched in surprise as the front fell off and a group of green snail like creatures rushed out, causing TK and Kari to jump in surprise as the creatures ran by them.

"Strange. Why were those things hiding out in a vending machine?" Davey asked as she walked over to them.

"Those were Numemon. They really don't like the sunshine, so they hide out in the vending machines until its dark out." TK explained.

"Oh, so they're nocturnal Digimon?" Davey questioned.

She happened to have a great interest in nocturnal animals and it was why her two favorite animals were the binturong and the black jaguar.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of cuter Digimon than that." Kari smiled.

"And scarier." TK teased.

"TK!" A young male voice cried out.

Turning to see who had called out the boy's name, the trio of humans saw that it was a winged orange and beige creature that had big blue eyes and four legs that was flying over towards the blond.

Laughing happily, TK embraced the Digimon and Davey's eyes grew wide at the sight, trying not to coo over the adorable critter.

"Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you." TK smiled.

"Hi guys!" A second male voice cried out.

A teenage boy dressed in the same uniform as Izzy with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin came running out from the tree line.

With him was an orange-yellow colored dinosaur that came up to his waist that had green eyes and there was a white cat that had purple markings, green gloves and blue eyes that looked similar to a lynx.

"I'm glad you all made it." Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya said smiling to his sister and TK.

When his eyes landed on Davey, he stared in shock.

"Uh, Davey, what're you doing here?" Tai asked as he blinked in surprise at the sight of the girl.

"Digivice came out of a computer. Izzy said I had to come." She explained.

"Kari!" The cat cried as she jumped into the girl's arms.

"Gatomon! Oh. You're tail ring. Tell me what happened." Kari said.

Gatomon then told the humans about how she was attacked by Unimon and lost her tail ring during her escape.

Tai then led the group over to a cave where he had found a strange looking Digi-Egg that was red with orange flames, had the Crest of Courage on it and had a blade sticking out of it.

When Davey set her eyes on the Digi-Egg, she felt like something was calling out to her and felt the need to pick it up, but didn't understand why.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor'. I heard we're all gonna have to punch a time clock too." Gatomon explained.

"Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us? Well, there goes the neighborhood." TK sighed.

"TK, you know that saying is racist, right?" Davey gave him a stern expression.

That caused the blond to look at her in shock, showing he was unaware of that fact.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"And the Digimon Emperor has got this strange new dark Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve." Gatomon said.

"Show her yours." Kari said as she turned to look at Davey.

Reaching into her pocket, Davey pulled out the white and blue Digivice, showing it off to the three Digimon and to Tai who hadn't seen it yet.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor." Gatomon accused.

"Okay, Hello Kitty, chill out. I don't know this creep and haven't been to Digital World until this thing came out of the computer earlier. So don't point your claws at me." Davey glared down at the feline.

"The dark Digivice is draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens." Gatomon said shaking in anger.

"That's why you couldn't Digivolve." Tai said frowning at Agumon.

"Yeah, if I could Digivolve, then he wouldn't stand a chance." Agumon pouted with his arms crossed.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the Digimon." Gatomon added.

"Yeah, that's right and when the ring catches you, you're a slave for life." Patamon said.

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas." Gatomon muttered.

"Digimon Emperor. I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him." Kari frowned.

"So, what's up with this egg anyway?" Davey changed the subject.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball. No wonder, it's got a spike through it." TJ said as he looked at the egg.

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai joked.

Curious, TK walked over to the Digi-Egg and knelt down, wrapping his hands around it and tried to give a tug, but it was too heavy for him.

"It won't budge." He said stepping down as Kari walked up.

"Move aside, this is a woman's job." She said pulling on it, but it was stuck.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." TK said.

"Move, let me try." Davey insisted as she walked forward.

Kari stepped aside and watched as Davey kneeled down in front of the egg and placed her hands around it, stunned with the warm and comforting aura she felt from the shell.

Giving a gentle tug, the egg easily moved and Davey stood up with the object held against her chest.

"See? You guys just need to work out more." Davey said.

Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes and their jaws dropped, unable to believe how easy it was for her to lift the Digi-Egg.

"There's a problem." Tai said as orange sparkles and light slowly floated up from the hole a foot away from where the American-Japanese girl was standing.

Davey watched as a shadow formed and it soon became a blue dragon with a face mouth and belly, and yellow V shaped markings on his face that was curled up sleeping.

He opened up his eyes, the scarlet red colored orbs staring into Davey's chocolate brown and she felt a strange jolt go through her.

She felt like they were connected in some way and that she could trust this creature.

He smiled and jumped out of the light as it faded away and hopped around the girl who stared at him in surprise at his energy.

"YAHOO! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digi-Egg." He cheered happily.

Watching the dragon in awe, Davey watched as he stopped dancing in front of her and held out his hand to her and smiled brightly.

"My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon." He greeted.

"I'm Davia, but you can call me Davey." She smiled and kneeled down to shake hands with the dragon.

"I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend." Agumon explained.

"Nope, I'm real all right and I've been waiting a very long time to meet cha, Davey." Veemon shuddered with excitement.

Unable to stop himself, Veemon jumped up into the girl's arms and Davey giggled, hugging the adorable dragon.

Tai and Kari were stunned by how easily Davey was accepting Veemon, especially since she was comfortable around strangers.

"Waiting for me, huh?" Davey asked.

"Yep, you're the one all right 'cause you were the only one to move the Digi-Egg of Courage." He said proudly.

The cave began to quake and everyone glanced around in confusion.

"Look up there!" TK pointed.

Above them, a black and white triceratops was trying to wriggle through a hole that was in the ceiling of the cave.

"Monochromon. His shell is harder than diamonds and his attack Volcanic Strike sends out millions of fireballs." TK said as Monochromon fell through the hole.

Patamon used this attack called Boom Bubble and Agumon used Pepper Breath on Monochromon, but it didn't even faze him.

"Come on, let's go!" TK yelled as Monochromon started up his attack and the group all ran out of the cave to escape the hot flames chasing after them.

"Davey, hurry up and open the Digi-Egg." Veemon said as he ran alongside the girl.

"What would that do?" She asked him in confusion.

Monochromon roared as he was a few feet away from them, forcing the duo to push ourselves harder to get away and were soon out of the cave, but the others were already down off of the ledge.

"That was close." Davey panted as she and Veemon stopped at the edge.

"Davey, get down here!" Tai called up to the girl.

Spotting Monochromon charging out of the cave, Veemon acted quickly and wrapped his arms around Davey's waist, jumping off of the cliff with her.

"Davey, are you okay?" Veemon asked the girl after they landed on the ground.

"I'll let you know when my back stops hurting." Davey groaned.

"Davey, you control the Digi-Egg of Courage. You've got to use your courage to open it up." Veemon told her.

Turning to look at him, Davey showed how confused she was.

"I can Digivolve if you open the egg, but you have to have the Courage to do it." He said.

"It's worth a try." Tai said as he, TK, Patamon and Agumon ran over, but Kari was still sitting on the ground with Gatomon.

"Kari, we have to go." Gatomon told her.

"I can't move." Kari frowned as she held her ankle.

"Tai!" Agumon cried.

"We've got to get out of here." TK said.

"We're sitting ducks here." The goggle wearing teen said as Monochromon jumped over their heads.

Everyone gasped when they saw Monochromon heading for Kari and Gatomon.

"Davey!" Veemon cried.

"Have courage!" Tai said.

Seeing the fear on the younger girl's face, Davey grew determined to help and stood up onto her feet.

"That's it, I'm sick of the stupid lizard! We're sending him back to the Mesozoic Era. Digi Armor Energize!" She cried out.

Holding the Digi-Egg up into the air, Davey watched as orange light shone from it and Veemon was covered in the same colored light.

"Veemon armour Digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

A taller version of Veemon stood before them, dressed in a red mask that had orange flames on it and he had a matching chest armour, paws, knee guards and feet.

On his nose were a blade and his two paws both had three blade claws sticking out of them.

Everyone stared in awe as Flamedramon charged forward at Monochromon, knocking him off to the side and saving Kari and Gatomon from the enraged dinosaur.

"Armour Digivolve?" Tai asked.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Davey asked as everyone just kept blinking with their jaws wide open.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I used the Digi-Egg of Courage to armour Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will char broil the enemy like a well done steak." Flamedramon said.

Monochromon got back up and charged at Flamedramon, but he just stood in his place, waiting for it to come and held out his clawed hands, stopping him in his tracks and then threw him over his head.

Monchromon snarled as he got back up and Flamedramon charged at him, the dinosaur using his Volcanic Strike, but the dragon batted the flames away like they were flies.

Monochromon got annoyed and ran at him, using his horn to throw Flamedramon up in the air.

"Flamedramon!" Davey cried out in worry as everyone else did the same.

He stopped flipping and just hovered in the air as his body erupted in flames in a move called Fire Rocket, going straight for the dinosaur.

"Barbeque that dark ring, Flamedramon!" Gatomon yelled.

He hit the dark ring, then flipped over to land on his feet away from him as the ring cracked and shattered.

Flamedramon glowed orange as he turned back to Veemon, the light shooting over to Davey and it turned into a new hand held computer.

"What's this?" Davey asked opening it up to show the Digi-Egg on the screen.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari cooed as she petted the dino as he lay there exhausted.

After he was rested up, the dinosaur got up and walked off from us.

"Good bye Monocromon. Don't forget to write." Kari called as she waved him off.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice Digimon into such a nasty creature." TK said frowning.

"Veemon, you were awesome out there!" Davey smiled as Veemon jumped into her arms.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Davey." Veemon grinned up at her.

Tai and Agumon then walked over to the newly chosen duo of Courage, smiling at them.

"Hey, guys. That armour Digivolving is pretty cool." Tai said to them.

"Even though the rest of us can't Digivove, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor no problem." Agumon nodded.

"Yeah, leave it to me." Veemon said making Davey smirk at him.

"Davey, I think you were really brave back there in that battle. As we all know, the leader of the DigiDestineds just wouldn't look right without goggles." Tai grinned.

Much to Davey's utter shock, Tai removed his circular goggles and his blue headband.

He separated the two, and then handed over the goggles to the girl who was still stunned by what was happening.

"So, here. I want you to have mine." Tai told her.

"Ar-Are you serious? You're giving me your goggles? And you want me to be the leader? Wouldn't it make more sense for Kari or TK to be the new leaders? They've been here before and know what to expect." Davey pointed over at them.

"True, but you already proved that you can handle things with how you and Veemon acted together today. You'll be fine, don't worry about it." Tai winked.

Unsure if she would be able to handle this responsibility, Davey glanced down at Veemon who smiled up at her and nodded in encouragement.

Smiling back at the dragon, Davey then pulled the goggles on and positioned them so that they were comfortable on her head.

TK and Kari then stood on either side of her, both kids looking her over as she modeled the goggles.

"They look cute on you." Kari grinned.

That made Davey blush and she giggled shyly.

(Present time...)

Tony had remained silent as she listened to what his daughter told him, feeling angered with the fact that his daughter had been forced into a dangerous situation.

"The next day, we went back to the Digital World with Yolei and Cody, since those two other lights turned out to be their Digivices. They found their partners Hawkmon and Armadillomon, and then we met the Digimon Emperor." Davey said.

Sighing in disbelief, Tony ran his hand over his face and look down at his daughter who appeared to be unharmed and knew that it was because of the Digimon that she was safe and seemed happier than she had originally been.

"Are you okay with this all? I mean, being forced to spend time with people you don't like and fighting this creep?" Tony asked her.

"Honestly, no, I'm not. But now that I've started, I can't just stop. I have people counting on me and I can't let them down." Davey said.

Displeased with this, but also feeling very proud of his precious child, Tony grabbed her and pulled Davey into his lap.

"Okay, fine. I can't stop you from doing this, but I want you to promise me you'll be very careful. You understand?" Tony asked.

"I will, Dad." Davey laid her head on his shoulder.

Golden flecked eyes then flickered down towards DemiVeemon, taking in the sight of the dragon looking up at Davey with a expression of utter adoration.

"And you, Godzilla Jr., you better take very good care of her." He told him, poking his tummy and making DemiVeemon giggle.

"Don't worry, Tony, I'll take very good care of her. I always do." He smiled up at the man.

"Good. Now, I have a whole day planned for us and we better get going. Prepare yourself, Godzilla Jr., you're going to have the best day of your life." Tony grinned.

"Yay!" DemiVeemon cheered.

"Happy, take the rest of the day off! We're heading to Disney World!" Tony called.

Davey giggled at this, carrying DemiVeemon off with her as Tony started leading her to the garage where they would take one of the man's cars off to Disney World.

She was just happy that Tony had come to accept her first ever true friend and hoped that one day she may be able to make more friends whom she could trust with her heritage.

At the moment, though, she was perfectly content with only having DemiVeemon as her true friend and someone she could really trust.

The end.


End file.
